Más allá del tiempo
by Mhialove02
Summary: Hinata murió de una enfermedad al corazón , eso deja devastado a Naruto ahora 19 años piensa en Hinata todos los dias y su sueño de ser Hokage ya no le importa , Naruto encuentra un reloj del tiempo , y con ayuda de una chica ellos viajan en el tiempo para salvar a Hinata pero si son descubierto ella , estará en el olvido
1. Chapter 1

**Más allá del tiempo**

_**Hola como estar fantásticos fans de los fics este es una historia de aventura sobre nuestro rubio favorito , donde tendrá que descubrir y cambiar su destino y el destino de su amor olvidado ya que si no hacer , concreta bien su misión tendrá consecuencias terribles que pondrá peligro a todos su amigos.**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: DOLOR **

Había pasado más de dos años, después de que termino la cuarta guerra ninja todo era paz y tranquilidad pero no todos tenían esa tranquilidad, Naruto el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja camina por la calles de Konoha solo como un perro abandonado, ahora tenía veinte años, los aldeanos lo saludaban pero el rubio no respondía.

Naruto andaba con dos ramos de girasoles, como siempre a la misma hora iba a dejar al cementerio esas hermosas flores. Entro al recinto en busca de la primer lapida, Neji Hyuuga uno de los grandes amigos que sacrifico su vida para salvar la vida del rubio y la de Hinata su quería prima pero, por qué demonios salvo su vida y la de ella.

Naruto cambio su look. Ahora llevaba el cabello más corto, también cambio su vestimenta, ahora lucía una chamarra negra con cuello de tortuga y dos franjas naranjas alrededor del cierre, también llevaba su típico pantalón naranja con zapatos negros.

**-Neji… ¿Cómo estás?-**dijo el rubio sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, se encontraba melancólico y triste como todos los días **– Discúlpame, por no salvarla…soy un fracaso**

Dejo las flores en la lápida y rezo un poco antes de buscar la otra, esa lapida que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la de Neji, camino con pasos arrastrados, hacía dos años que iba a dejar flores

Hinata Hyuuga decía aquella horrible y sombría lápida gris, llena flores y fotos de todos sus amigos solo faltaban sus flores y fotos de ellos dos pero nunca antes se habían tomado una foto y se odiaba por ello.

**-Hola Hinata… ¿Cómo estás?-**Naruto se sentó, dejo las flores a un lado y tomo una de las fotos con suma delicadeza en sus manos –**Hasta, ahora no me di cuenta lo hermosa que eras-**acaricio con su mano vendada el rosto de la joven-**En verdad te amo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-**unas lágrimas rebeldes inundaron su rosto –**Sasuke-Teme tiene razón, soy un Baka … te hubiera dicho que te amaba y estarías conmigo ahora, los dos solos tomando de la mano , besándonos, me hubiera gustado hacerte el amor y tener hijos pero ahora no soy nada-**lanzando la foto a un lado –**Ya no sé, que hacer de mi vida ya nada tiene sentido , sabes ya no quiero ser Hokage **

**-¡Ohhhh! ¡Qué patético! –**Dijo una voz desconocida a un costado del rubio, burlándose del rubio –**Un güero estúpido llorando y por una muerta.**

**-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? –**Se levantó y miro a la persona que se atrevió a insultar el nombre del Hinata- **¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? – **pregunto nuevamente.

-**Pues lo mismo que tú, visitando a mi querida prima –**dijo Mia, se agacho y levanto la foto llena de polvo, la limpio y la puso delicadamente en su lugar-**que ironía de la vida**

-**¿Por qué dices eso? –**dijo Naruto con recelo viendo a la mujer

-**¿Por qué?-**replico al escuchar al rubio tan enojado, estaba a punto de explotar –**pues te veo a ti ****güerito, llorando patéticamente por una muerta.**

**-Eso a ti no te interesa –**dijo el rubio parándose para ver bien a la mujer- **No sé, por qué me dices eso, ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.**

-¡**Qué olvidadizo eres güerito!- **exclamo la chica –**Pues mi nombre es Mia V. Hyuuga –**se presentó la mujer, tenía un vestido completo de color negro humo, con un escote en forma de "V" y la falda era del mismo color hasta las rodillas y zapatos color negro con una cinta color café claro –**Si…soy una Hyuuga , aunque no lo parezco –**el rubio miro directamente a las ojos de la chica eran negros como la noche, piel canela y cabello largo medio ondeado pero los rasgos de la cara tenía algo de los Hyuuga pero los ojos eran negros , no le tomo mucha atención pero se enfocó en su collar , le pareció algo raro – **Mi padre era un Hyuuga era el último hermano de Hiashi , se enamoró de mi madre, así que soy la oveja negra de la familia –**le explico con tranquilidad

-**Así, que conocías a Neji y Hinata -**dijo el rubio muy animado por fin alguien le podía contar más de Hinata –**Y…..los conocías- **dijo con entusiasmo

**-Pues sí, paso el verano e infierno aquí –**el explico la morena – **Hinata era una buena persona, era la única que me aceptaba **

**-Enserio –**dijo emocionado el rubio, sabía que Hinata era una chica dulce, hermosa y compasiva, y esa mujer le estaba cantando cosas que el rubio no sabía –**Y dime más por favor, me puedes contar más sobre Hinata y Neji**

**-Si quieres saber más de ella encuentra su tesoro –**ella se dio la vuelta, dejando al rubio pasmado –**Su secreto más oscuro …**

**-¿Qué? ¿¡Dime cómo lo encuentro!? –**Le pregunto, mientras veía como la mujer se alejaba -**¡Dime!**

**-Primero, ve a su cuarto y luego busca hasta encontrar fotos de ella, en una de esas fotos en la parte de atrás abra un mapa, ese mapa te llevara a un lugar –**dicho eso salió de allí dejando a Naruto parado sin decir nada, trato de alcanzarla pero cuando doblo a la esquina no vio nada. Sin entender nada de lo que pasaba y sin dudar de las palabras de la mujer salió de allí y fue a la mansión Hyuuga

Naruto llego a la mansión Hyuuga y se introdujo sigilosamente para que no lo descubrieran, pudo divisar una habitación, por suerte la ventana se hallaba medio abierta así que entro por allí.

-**Parece que esa es la habitación de Hinata ** -Dijo Naruto, miro por todos lados parecía que todos los días arreglaban esa habitación, a pesar de los años se veía igual, era cálida y tranquila como ella. Al dar unos pasos noto un buró casi al costado de la ventana llena de fotos, había cuatro marcos de fotos, en una de ellas estaba la foto de su equipo "el equipo 8". Luego la foto de Neji junto a ella, la otra era una de su madre y hermanas con ella en su brazos, se impresionó por el gran parecido entre la madre de Hinata y ella. Era muy hermosa con una sonrisa cálida y llena de amor, la tomo y la miro detalladamente, era feliz , Hinata era feliz en esa foto con su madre y hermana, esa sonrisa … esa hermosa sonrisa. Sabía que Hinata sonreía siempre pero no era como esa sonrisa bella, cálida, llena de felicidad y tristeza. Sin más distracciones abrió el compartimiento de la cerradura del marco y vio que había dos llaves, una de oro y otra de plata. Se impresionó al verlas, no podía imaginar que podría hacer con esas insignificantes llaves… las tomo, cerro el marco y lo puso en su lugar

**-Ella dijo que abría un mapa pero solo son dos llave –**gruño Naruto está molesto por creer en las palabras de esa chica – **Maldición-…- **así que tiro las llaves , y estas chocaron con una puerta , otra vez la curiosidad lo invadió y decidió abrir esa puerta; era un armario grande y había muchas cosas lujosas como vestidos, zapatos, carteras, kimonos de lujo, maquillaje, todos colgados y puestos allí, se impresionó al ver cajas blancas y decido abrir uno, lo apoyo en el piso y lo abrió… era un bello Kimono de seda color lavanda –**Con eso de seguro se vería muy bella –**pensó y lo guardo en la caja muy cuidadosamente para devolverlo a su lugar -**¡¿Ahora que demonios hago?! –**se preguntó frente a ese gran closet que encontró, cuando dejo la caja en su lugar un papel cayó al suelo repentinamente, así que decidido recogerlo –¿**Pero qué es eso? –**vio dibujado un mapa en la parte de atrás –**No puedo creerlo eso, está cerca de los campos de los Uchiha –**entonces volteo la hoja y era un foto suya, cuando era bebe junto a una mujer que lo cargaba, identifico a la mujer… era Hinata, no lo podía creer era ella, no sabía si gritar o irse de allí; tuvo miedo –¡**Pero qué demonios es esto!**

**-Tétrico ¿No es así?-**Naruto se asustó cayendo de espalda por el susto que le dio Mia -**¿Qué? Asustadizo resultaste ser güerito **

**-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –**dijo el rubio al ver a la morena

-**¡Vivo aquí! **

**-¡Ohhh! Cierto –**se rasco la cabeza estaba apenado por hacer una pregunta tan obvia -**¿Me puedes explicar que pasa aquí?- **Le pregunto mientras veía como la morena buscaba unas prendas -**¡Dime!- **exclamo el rubio.

**-Ya te lo dije –**contesto Mia tomando una blusa negra trasparente –**Busca ese mapa, eso es todo … nos vemos –**Le dijo dándole la espalda -**¡Ahhh! Por cierto, Hiashi viene todos los días a las 3:00pm a ver la habitación de Hinata así que es mejor que te vayas -**Naruto parpadeo dos veces tras las palabras de esa chica y la vio desaparecer en una ráfaga de chispas –**Pero… ¿Qué?**

Se dio cuenta que ya eran las tres así que salió de allí dejando todo en su lugar, solo trayendo consigo su foto y las dos llaves, no sabía que significaban esos objetos ni tampoco por que Hinata tiene una foto suya de bebe .

Hinata lo estaba cargado y ella se veía feliz, no sabía que significaba pero decidió averiguarlo. Estaba caminado por allí y se encontró con Shikamaru y Temari, los dos caminaban sin importancia así que el rubio se acercó a saludarlos

-**Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás?-**dijo un poco arisca la rubia de cabello envueltos con dos coletas muy alborotadas, labios rojos, chaqueta de color morando intenso, de minifalda que le llegabas más arriba de las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color.

-**Hola Temari, Shikamaru –**saludo el rubio, miro al Shikamaru con su típica cara de aburrido con su típica coleta y usaba el traje habitual de jounin -**¿Qué tal? **

**-Pues aquí como siempre-**contesto Temari

**-¿Y tu como estas? **–Dijo Shikamaru, sabía que desde hace dos años se encontraba deprimido por la muerte de la Hyuuga, como el, todos se arrepentían por no hacer nada. Shikamaru sabía desde un principio pero Hinata le suplico que lo guardara en secreto que no debía decirle nada a nadie ni siquiera a Naruto -**¿Cómo te va hoy?**- pregunto

**-Amanecí bien –**contesto el rubio

-**Entonces, ¿no quieres ir a Comer Ramen? –**le pregunto el moreno, ya lo conocía sabía que estaba a punto de sentirse miserable

**-Si vamos todos, también invitamos a Ten Ten y Chouji - **dijo Temari tratando de calmar el aura tenebrosa que se estaba formado- 

-**Chicos, la verdad es que hoy…-**hiso una pausa por uno segundo –**No tengo ganas ... Adiós-**comenzó su camino dando la espalda y dejando a la pareja

**-A ella no le gustaría verte así –**dijo el moreno, Naruto se paró por unos segundos analizando las palabras del Nara pero no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar

Luego del encuentro con Shikamaru y Temari salió de la aldea, fue al bosque observo detenidamente el mapa que estaba estampado allí, en su foto de bebe, quería saber muchas cosas y estaba decido a descubrirlo.

Se encamino por unos árboles frondosos, siguió y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una cascada que estaba a unos metros, no le tomo importancia así que volvió a examinar el mapa y se dio cuenta que la "X" se encontraba dentro de la cascada, así que concentro chacra en su pies y comenzó a caminar, salto dentro y se impresionó al ver lo que ocultaba las profundidades de la cascada

-**¡Ohhhh! ¡Hinata sí que eres una cajita de sorpresas! –**Vio maravillado el segundo cuarto lleno de colores a pesar de que estaba envuelto de polvo,-**Así que aquí te escondías-** había unos bellos cuadros, una cama pequeña, el cubrecama era de color violeta y las almohada blancas con una tortuguita verde encima de esta. Había un espejo grande un pequeño buró color blanco, allí había un cofre de madera de cedro adornado con estrellas. Naruto limpio el cofre y descubrió que había una cerradura de inmediato saco de su bolsillo las llaves pero cual de las dos era, por puro instinto uso la llave de oro, al escuchar la cerradura abrirse destapo el cofre y vio que dentro se encontraba un reloj –¿**Pero que es eso?–**lo tomo en sus manos, era un reloj de bolsillo plateado de forma redonda, abrió en compartimiento para mirar las manecillas del reloj estaban detenidas, en el contorno de este se hallaban números indicando algo que no pudo descifrar**-¡¿Pero qué es estoooooo?!**

**-¿Tétrico, no es así? –**dijo Mia al ver como el rubio se caída del susto al suelo –

-**¿Por qué siempre me asustas así? –**dijo Naruto, colérico se acercó a la chica

-**Ok …ok ….cálmate-**dijo Mia pero en lo que vio al rubio distraído le quito el reloj –**¿Así que este es el reloj que viaja en el tiempo?**

**-¿Qué?...**-dijo el rubio tratando de entender lo que sucede, porque dijo eso un reloj que viaja en el tiempo -**¡Explícame!**

**-Yo sabia de este lugar –**le respondió Mia señalando todo el lugar- **Pues … mira este reloj es muy especial, era de su abuela, bueno de nuestra abuela y pues se lo heredo a Hinata –**rodo sus ojos sabía perfectamente que Naruto no entendería –¡**Pues simple!-**exclamo con superioridad**-Tu puedes viajar con el reloj a cualquier parte del pasado.**

**-¿Enserio? –**Pregunto Naruto un poco ilusionado tratando de ver si es verdad o no –**Hinata….viajo en el tiempo –**le enseño la foto, Mia la tomo en sus manos –**¿Entones puedo viajar y salvarla?**

**-No es tan fácil güerito-**le devolvió la foto y camino unos pasos dejando al rubio pasmado -**Sabes, hay reglas**

**-¿Y qué debo hacer?**

**-No lo sé ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? -**le respondió la morena entonces se acercó al rubio viéndolo cara a cara y una cadena larga lo atrajo a ella, Naruto por un segundo quiso alejarse pero ella cerro la cadena y comenzó a manipular las manecillas del reloj

-**Espera…-**dijo Naruto soltándose del agarre –**Me podrías esperar unos minutos **

**-¿QUE? ¿Pero porque? –**le dijo

-**Solo serán por unos minutos, si es verdad todo lo que dices voy a necesitar algo importante **

**-Ok…-**contesto la morena que vio salir al rubio de la cascada , Mia camino hacia un cajón en el cual había una foto del ella y Hinata –**en verdad ese güerito te llego amar – **aguardo la foto y saco de uno de los cajones del buró una mochila y guardo algunas prendas y algunas cosas más .No paso más de diez minutos y Naruto vino con una mochila en su espalda

-**Muy bien, entontes vamos ** -con unas sonrisa frondosa, Mia se acercó a Naruto y volvió a envolver el colgante en el cuello del rubio y también en su mismo cuello –**Muy bien comencemos….¿Estás listo?**

**-Hai…-**le contesto en eso vio como todo se nublaba, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir sus ojos pesados, todo su cuerpos se estremecida y después no vio nada; por unos segundos quiso identificar el lugar donde se encontraban pero todo estaba oscuro y allí observaron una luz **-¿Dónde estamos? – **dijo el rubio tratando de entender dónde estaban.

En ese lugar se sentía una paz inexplicable, todo estaba lleno de ruinas parecía un castillo en penumbras, niebla por todas partes, muros caídos…

-**¡Hola pasajero del tiempo y el espacio! -**escucharon una voz que los saludaba, los dos chicos se estremecieron al ver una sombra entre la niebla

Bueno hasta aquí espero que lo disfruten y dejen su cometario esta es una fics ya que los viajes del tiempo ya que esta como veo y leo está de moda.

Disfruten con este nuevo fics de Mialover02 y una agradecimiento especial a Laura Winnpeg por el gran apoyo de la redacción espero aprender poco a poco gracias por tu apoyo eres la mejor esperen el siguiente capitulo

**CAPÍTULO 02: LUZ **


	2. Capítulo 02: Luz

**Capítulo 02: Luz**

Naruto y Mía se encontrabas en ese ambiente pacífico y claro , lleno de ruinas pero con una luz inquebrantable , una voz en la penumbra que ambos jóvenes escucharon

-¡**Hola**! **Viajeros del tiempo –**volvió a saludar la voz misteriosa, que se hallaban en las penumbras

-**¡Hola! Sombre misteriosa ** -contesto Mía quien aun permanecía estática y nevosas porque no sabía si eso funcionaria –**Si, puedas…. se tan… amable de aparecer… -**titubeo un poco golpeado con su codo al rubio que hacía a un constado para sin decir nada

-**Bueno si ….Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki –** saludo Naruto efusivamente con su gran sonrisa en su labios –**Y ella es Mía Hyuuga ** -señalo a la morena , la chica la miro con un poco de repulsión al rubio por el comentario de la chico

-**Ok güerito si, tú lo dices –** dijo con sarcasmo, guardo sus el reloj en uno de sus bolsillos, cuso sus brazos –** Se ¿Qué eres la guardiana? Del tiempo **

-**Si…soy yo –**apareció de repente, era una chica joven un poco alta vestía una túnica blanca larga con un cinturón color dorado alrededor de su cintura, sandalias también color dorado y con una corona en su frente dorada también, su cabellera larga y negra con risos adornado escabullo, tenía un báculo era de forma alarga, sus perlas toman la forma del mango y un par de alas, además la pequeña piedra de aguamarina toma un tamaño mucho más grande, brillando con intensidad sus ojos eran tan negro como la noche -** Mi nombre es Lauren , y soy la guardiana del pasado –** le respondió calmadamente , con un aura brillo singular

**-¡Enserio! **

**-Eso ¿Quiere? Decir que hay más guardines –**pregunto Mía una poco escéptica, a las palabras del rubio -** Y TÚ eres del pasado **

**-Así, es –**le contesto, le dio la espalda –**Vamos síganme – **le dijo y comenzó a caminar, los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos por decir si van a ir o no , así que decidieron seguirla

Pasaron con una cueva a oscuras pero con el báculo de la guardiana ilumino el lugar habiendo visible para los jóvenes, pudieran ver mejor, cuando salieron observaron que había una larga escalera, así que subieron hasta llegar hasta un gran pasadizo.

-**Buen…llegamos – **se volteo para ver al par de jovencitos que estaban impresionados al ver las maravillas de ese lugar

-** Es un fantástico lugar –** dijo Naruto muy asombrado al ver ese bello lugar e imagino a Hinata corriendo con él, en ese lugar imagino a Hinata con un bello túnica blanca, muy sonriente saltando en las bella flores con el tomando de la mano, como su caballero protector –**UN PREGUNTA **

**-Si…. ¿Cuál es Naruto? –**le dijo la guardiana

-**Hinata-chan….vino aquí **

**-Si….Ángel, venia frecuentemente aquí –**le contesto calmadamente, eso el rubio estaba anonadado por las palabras de la guardiana –**Ángel ¿Quería? Cambiar algo de su pasado, y siempre pesaba cambiar el destino de alguien**

**-Y, ¿Qué enserio? –** dijo Naruto muy emocionado, saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta la foto de Hinata y el de bebe –**Ella fue al pasado –**le enseño la foto

-¡**Varias! veces Ángel, viajo al pasado, pero con algunas advertencias – **contesto Lauren seriamente, choco su báculo en el piso m sacando chispas y aparecía una puerta –**Eso, es la puerta del destino –** les explico mostrándola la puerta era del color dorado y destellada mucho- **Si ¿Quieren cruzar? esa puerta deberán saber tres reglas **

**-¡Esta bien! Son solo tres simples reglas , la reglas primera es que nunca deberían mostrar sus verdaderas identidades , la reglas es segunda , solo puede revelar a una persona si identidad y solo a esa persona deberán guiar a su destino y no deberán interferir en sus decisiones y el tercer y último si muchas persona los llegaran a descubrir sus identidades , la persona que llegaran a que anteriormente será olvidada y se borrara todo indicios de sus existencia –**le explico la iluminada , novio su bacilo apareció una gran puerta , allí en la parte su superior de la puerta de macizo , se hallaba un letrero que decía _**"el destino está en ti " **_**–Así que están listo para , un gran aventura …y tienen la llave **

Ambos jóvenes se miraron de reojo, como disiento vamos ya no hay marcha atrás así que, el rubio saco la llave de su bolsillo e introdujo la llave en la cerradura , y la puerta se abrió estaba muy iluminada como si pasaran por esa puerta se perderían para siempre

-¿**Estás listo güero? –**le pregunto Mio, quien vea al rubio aseñorado pero a la vez melancólico porque sabía que muy pronto se encontraría con su Hinata pero más joven, como se vería al convertirse en mujer de seguro se vería muy hermosa y sensual -**¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!**

**-Pero antes….¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta?-**dijo Naruto , quería hacerle conocer más cosas sobre Hinata , de por qué si tenía acceso a viajar por el pasado por que salvo a su primo y tampoco por que no se salvo

-**¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-**dijo Lauren

-** ¿Por qué ?Hinata no salvo a Neji…. **

**-Ángel... ¿Quería salvar Neji? Pero no se podía el destino, no lo quiso por igualmente iba a morir **

**-Pero si Neji, estaba destinado a morir ¿Por qué Hinata? No se salvó de su enfermedad –** pregunto muy aturdida Mía, quería saber por qué si tenía ese reloj, por que no salvo su vida –**Ella , tenía ese poder y ¿por qué? no lo utilizo para conseguir la medicina , tenía las herramientas para salvar su vida**

-**Ya no había, tiempo para salvarla –**comento Lauren, ella como era la guardiana del pasado observada de cierta forma todo la vida de los individuos del mundo , y solo le interesaba la vida de los corazones sinceros y una día la observó a Hinata , y vio el corazón más puro que jamás vio en toda su vida inmortal –¡**Y sinceramente ¡, no quería salvar su vida **

**-Pero…¿Por qué?-**pregunto Naruto muy afluido –**Dime… Hinata disidió morir**

**-Eso deberías preguntarle a ella –**dijo una chica apareciendo delante de ellos junto con otra chica más –**Mi nombre Kilhtel y soy la guardiana del presente –**se presentó la chica usaba una túnica que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con sus hombros desnudos y un collar dorado en forma V , con dos brazaletes dorados adornado sus muñecas, sandalias igualmente doradas ,en la mano derecha había una ira instrumentos de tres cuerdas , redondo con dos arcos adornado como plateado con un lazo azul adornado el **- Así… ¿Qué quieren? Viajar a través del tiempo –**comento la guardiana del presente –**¿Creo que Lauren ? Ya no le importa, lo que pueda pasar en el pasado –**Miro con recelo a su hermana, abrazo delicadamente su lira , así que comenzó a tocarla , la armonía de la lira del destino era melodiosa y bella , ambos jóvenes sintieron como si sus cuerpos se paralizaban a las notas de la pelirroja -**Saben , sé que se deben preguntar por qué sus cuerpos están , paralizados –**miro a los cuerpo paralizados –**Solo ¿Quiero que escuchen? –**miro a su otra chica –**Ella es Anlba , la guardiana del futuro – **la señalo a la mujer , quien los mirada recelosamente, tenía un turbante en la cabeza con un par de mechones en su cabello , tenía una túnica más larga que de su hermana del pasado con una cola de un metro los pliegues del tela blanca se movían ligeramente tenia un brazalete alrededor del antebrazo dorado

**-¿Qué…. es lo que quien…..res….?-**dijo Naruto le tembló la voz tras efecto del sonido de la lira - **¡Dinos! No aremos nada**

**-Simple…solo quiero, que no intervengan en las decisiones –**dejo de tocas esa estrepitosa melodía , haciendo que los chicos se exaltaran un poco ** -¡Esas , son mis reglas ! están de acuerdo **

**-¡Si, claroooo!-**exclamo con dificultad Mia , quien se agarraba el cuello , tratando se respirar bien –**Yo…. No are nada…No es así güerito**

**-Si…no aremos nada …..lo único que are es ¿Qué Hinata? Viva-**dijo Naruto , con mucha seguridad

**- Sabes…¿Qué , no puedes altera el destino?-**comento Kilhtel miro con arrogancia al rubio , juego con sus dedos un poco –**Sabes , las reglas o no**

**-Sí –** afirmó el rubio con mucha seguridad ** -pero no ¿Quiero perder a Hinata?**-**¡Yo solo! ¿Quiero recuperarla?-**Dijo Naruto obstinadamente, Naruto quería que su Hinata regresara a su vida no quería perderla más, ya una vez la perdió pero no quería perderla otra vez –**La ¿Quiero? otras vez en mí, vida….¿PORQUE? LA AMO **

**-¡No me digas! Güerito – **Dijo Mía sarcásticamente cruzando sus brazos, miro de reojo al rubio y lo rodeo rubio –**Sabes ...no me agras reír , Tu no mereces a Hinata y nunca lo aras**

**-¿Por qué…? Dice eso –**gruño el rubio tras el comentario del Mía, no quería ser grosero con la morena pero tenía que decirlo

-**Simple no te diste cuenta de sus sentimientos –**Dijo Mia lleno de determinación impregnada en su vos y con arrogancia, ella sabía desde siempre de los sentimientos de su quería prima –- - **Además, Tu solo pensantes esa loca masoquista rosadita , ¿Qué? Está enamorada del emo ese , y a ti como siempre te deja como plato de segunda mano y ahora que ellos dos tiene un romance mágicamente amas a Hinata y antes no la tomabas enserio , Hinata no se merece ese sufrimiento**

-¡**Sí! ,en parte tienes razón** –contesto el rubio muy afligido, no quería perderse la oportunidad de volver a ver a Hinata con vida quería estar con ella besarla , abrazarla hacer mucha cosas a su lado , pero la Ojiperla falleció por una maltita enfermedad** –Pero yo la amo sé que me di cuenta tarde pero no interesa ahora , interesa que ella viva **

**-¡Veo! ¿Qué quieres remedar las cosas? -**dijo la callada Anlba, se acercó a Naruto y le extendió su mano para ver el péndulo era una cuerda y en la parte inferior de la cuerda había un cristal plateado en forma de rombo –**Mira, eso…-**le dijo el rubio observó atentamente a igual Mia –**Observa que el destino de una persona siempre avanzan - **miraron que el péndulo que avanzaba lentamente -**Pero si la persona comete una imprudencia en su destino se detiene –**Miraron que el péndulo se desvivo - **Así ¿Qué tienes una oportunidad ? **

**-¡Espera! un momento Anlba-** interrumpió la guardiana del presente , Kilhtel no quería que interrumpieran su presente , Hinata tenía que morir y eso ya estaba predestinado - **¡Imposible! Allba Soy Kilhtel la guardiana del presente y debo **

**-Hay, Kilhtel no ¡sea exagerada! – **exclamo Laruen enterando a la conversación** –No te preocupes Naruto , tiene también mi permiso para cambiar esa parte del destino de Ángel **

**-¡Enserio ! –**dijo Naruto alegremente , su corazón estaba a mil por hora , ahora su podía cambiar una parte de su destino y el de Hinata , su vida toman sentido otra vez –**Les agradezco bastante –**estaba a punto de abrazarlas pero sintió un tirón de atrás de su chaqueta –**Ehhhh!**

**-¡Güerito ! ¡cálmate! –**intervino Mia haciendo que Naruto retrocediera unos pasos –**Y ¡Ahora! ¿Cuál es el trato? –**cruzó sus brazos

**-¡No! hay ningún trato –**contesto Laurel , sabía que los mortales , así era como los llamaba de los humanos –**Solo , ¿Hay tres reglas?**

**-¡Siiiiii! lo se ¡!lo se ¡–** dijo Mia tratando de callarla ya era mucho tiempo de tanto parloteo –**Y , que vamos hacer , ahora**

**-No olviden las tres reglas-**recalco Lauren acercándose a Mia y la entrego una espera cristalina transparente –**¡Toma! Eso es algo que , les servirá**

**-¡Esta bien! –**lo tomo con desgano la brújula -**¿Por qué? Una espera –**le pregunto con algo de burla –**Ya sabemos, ¿Dónde queda Konoha?**

**-Esta ..No es una esfera cualquiera, la esfera te mostrara los corazones de las personas que te rodean, atreves de los colores –**le explico Lauren –** Úsalo inteligente **

**-Siiiiiiiii está bien – **dijo Mia quitándole la espera a Lauren –**Es hora de irnos Güerito **

**-Hai…..Arigato –**hiso una pequeña reverencia

-¡**Ahora! pasen por el portal¿ que los guiara a su destino?- **dijo Laurel extendiendo -**¿Qué el verdadero? Destino está en sus manos –**dicho eso ambo jóvenes pasaron por el portal sin decir nada , no sin antes decir que Kilhtel les vuelva a decir las reglas

Caminaron por la penumbra si mirar atrás, no sabía por cuando tiempo estuvieron caminando así que vieron al fondo una gran luz que los segaba, así que avanzaron de prisas por que a los lejos vieron un luz que se apagaba.

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel, Naruto y Mia se detuvieron, por que observaron una luz muy intensamente , que lo segó en eso aparecieron en el bosque de Konoha

-**¡Así!..¿Que llegamos?-**exclamo la morena –**Estamos , cerca del monte de los kages**

**-SI…. En verdad es el pasado – **dijo Naruto un poco escéptico mirando a todos lados-**Kakashi-sensei, aun no es Hokage-**miro el momento con mucha determinación -**¡Sigue! Siendo la abuela-Tsunade **

**-Sera…-** mirando de arriba abajo al rubio-**¿Sabes, que nos tenemos? ¿Qué camuflar?**

**-Sí…..Lo sé…lo seeeee –**contesto un poco fastidiado –**Y ¿Qué no vamos a poner?**

**-¡Toma….!-**saco de su mochila, un pantalón bombacho color negro y un chaleco negro un poco más arriba de la cintura, con una camisa blanca tres cuartos y con unos zapatos negros **-¡Vístete…!-**le ordeno, mirando al rubio cuando quería refutar ahora -**¡Ahora!**

**-Está bien –** le gruño

-**Es hora , de las la trasformación –**se puso una falda plisada , le llegaba a las rodillas con una cola de color amarillo , se puso un top con tirantes color blanco con una adorno de pedrería en el pecho , saco una peluca con rizos castaño oscuro -**¿ya estás listo güerito ?-**le pregunto al ponerse su zapatos negros y unos

-¡**Esto es muy molesto!-**dijo Naruto, rascándose su cuerpo ya que le daba mucho escozor –**Agrr…Tica**

**-Dejar de ¿Quejarte?-**respondió molesta por la actitud del rubio-** Aguanta ni que fueras nombre.**

**-Y ¿Qué hay con mi cabello? –**se señaló su cabellera -**¿Qué aremos? Con eso**

**-¡Hay!...si ¿Qué eres? Dramático,** **Toma – **le tiro un pomo pequeño –**Es un tinte especial, para el cabello, te mantendrá tu cabello de color negro durante una semanada - **le explico –¡**Ahora! nos encargamos de esa horribles marchar de mapache –**escucho un quejido del rubio –**Te pondré este maquillaje especial**

**-¿Esta cosa, huele? Mal – **Dijo Naruto olisqueando el producto capilar que se puso en el cabello- **Si…¿Que seca rápido ?**

**-Si ….morenito –**se acercó a él y le puso una base especial en el rostro -**¡Muy bien! Te ves bien , si esas horrorosas marcas-**le entrego un pequeño espejo

Tomo con desgano ese espejo y se miró en él se veía muy bien, con ese cabello negro sin esa marcar en sus mejillas , se veían muy bien tan sexy y dulce , pero en eso miro detenidamente , allí atrás , miro una figura que le parecía familiar era Hinata , su Hinata de tan solo 16 años aún tenía esa rostro de Ángel como la recordaba se encontraba fascinado al verla tan viva.

Se quiso acercar a la ojiperla para saludarla , pero un tiro lo hizo reaccionar

-**Pero…¿Quee demonios?-**

**-¡Podrás ver a Hinata! De nuevo pero, ahora no , nos hallaron –**dijo Mia señalo a los dos ambus , se pararon frente a ellos-

-**¡Ustedes! ¿Quiénes son?-**pregunto un ambu

-**¿Por qué? Entraron si ser detectados –**continuó el otro ambu –**De donde son **

-**Pues…somos mmmmm somos nómadas** –dijo Mia cogiendo el brazo del moreno –**Somos nómadas, viajamos por el mundo y hacemos pociones y medicamentos ¡Vedad!**

**-Si…tienes razón –**contesto el rubio abrazando a la chica haciendo que ella lo odiara –**Somos hermanos , ellas es Mimpsi**

**-**Mia se sintió desilusionada por ese ridículo nombre –**Sí, Soy Mimpsi **–dijo con una sonrisa falsa y con un tono de sarcasmo –**Él es mi hermano Luerk –**se soltó el agarre del moreno –**Así que es mejor…**

**-Nos iremos **

**-¡Alto! le informaremos de esto al Hokage –**intervino el ambu

-**¿Qué es lo? ¿Qué pasa?-**dijo Hinata acercándose a los ambus –

-**No es nada Hinata-sama, solo interrogamos a unos extraños -**explico el ambu

-**Pero ya..¿Que esta acá? podría llevarlos donde el hokage- **le pidió el otro ambu a la ojiperla

-**Hai..-**asistió la Hyuga , miro como los ambus desaparecían –**Hola….Mi nombre el Hinata Hyuga **

**-Hola soy Mimpsi Lou-**saludo a la morena , aun recordaba la sonrisa de su prima-** y este , tarado de allí es mi hermanito Luerk **

-** Ho…la…-**dijo el moreno tímidamente miro a los ojos de Hinata, eso ojos color perla , ese bello rostro de una muñeca de porcelana con una nariz respingada y unos labio carnosos color carmesí , y ese bello cuerpo de sirena , tenía un vestido color morado claro con mangas tres cuartos con un pequeño cinturón negro –¡**Hola!…!Mi nombre mi nombre es Luerk –**Era la misma de antes , las misma que se enamoró , cuando la vio en la cascada bailando en las aguas , con elegancia y belleza –**Y tú , ¿Cómo estás?**

**-¡Bien ¡¿Por qué? No vamos al donde el Hokage-sama-**sugirió Hinata quien estaba un poco incomoda al ver al moreno quien la veía , muy intensamente pero no tuvo miedo si no su corazón se estremeció de algo que no podía explicarlo - **¡Vamos!**

**-SI..-**Dijeron los dos "hermanos" al mismo tiempo , y siguieron a Hinata-**Y ¿Cómo es Konoha? –**pregunto Mimpsi

**-¡Es un lugar tranquilo! Los aldeanos son amables –**les explico cada detalle de su aldea que había a cuales eran sus costumbres y les comento la guerra y de los valientes ninjas que sacrificaron su aldea

Naruto estaba fascinado al escuchar otra vez la melodiosa voz de Hinata lleva de vida y gracias , en verdad la amaba , la amaba cada momento que está a su lado pero no podía decir nada , por ahora solo tenía que disfrutar

_**-¡Te salvare! Hinata sea como sea yo te salvare, y no te dejare que nadie te pase**_** –**dijo Naruto con mucha determinación quería estar a su nado sea como sea, estaba determinado a salvarla no importa si tenía que enfrentarse será suya hoy por siempre y para siempre.

**Bueno hasta aquí, espero que le guste mi fics del viaje del tiempo capitulo : confrontación con mi otro yo I Parte , dejes sus comentarios y sugerencias nos vemos cuídense si bye nos vemos.**


End file.
